What!
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Yesung melupakan sifat seorang Kim Ryeowook yang 'amat sangat tidak peka! Padahal Yesung sedang merencanakan sesuatu! Apa itu? / Sequel of 'You're Mine' / YeWook GS


Halooo~~ *muncul dari semak-semak* #plak sebelumnya saya mau bales review di FF 'You're Mine!' yang ga punya akun yaaaa ^^~

**Guest** : iya, di sini Ryeong jadi cewe-polos-nan-unyu yang kurang peka XD Yesung emang posesif banget deh kalo udah behubungan sama Ryeong'nya' XD

**mybabywook** : makasiii dear! *peyuk* ini sequelnya XD heheheee~ semoga ga mengecewakan yaaa ㅠㅠ

**cloud prince** : HUWAAAAAA! *bales pelukan kamu kenceng2* *plak* aduuuuh, review kamu ini bisa bikin aku nangis loooooh! ;_; tanggung jawaaaaab ㅠㅠ #eh *abaikan* saya bahagia sebahagianya orang bahagia bisa bahagia XD gyahahahahahaaa! makasii juga karena udah baca dan suka ffku ㅠㅠ iya, saya bikin lagi ff YeWook XD dibaca yaaaa~~ *plak*

**KJR3479 **: Chil eonni! *peyuk* #plak i-iyaaaa! typos lulus sensornya bejibun ;_; #plak betul! kenapa Yesung ga ngomong langsung? mungkin otaknya cuma ada Ryeowook, Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook, jadinya ga kepikiran wkwkw #plak i-iyaaa, saya memang orang yang tidak konsisten ;_; #plak

And, buat kalian _reader _yang meminta _sequel _dari 'You're Mine!' harap baca FF ini XD

**예욱**

Title : What?!

Genre : Romance (maksa)

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Author : Yuzuki

Disclaimer : Super Junior punya Tuhan, SM, para orangtua mereka serta para fans!

Warning : OOC, Typo deres, plot ancur, alur berbelit, GS for Ryeowook!

_**Don't like this pairing and story? Close this page and write your own story and pairing! thanks!**_

**Enjoy it!**

**예욱**

Seorang _namja _berparas tampan bersenandung kecil menata meja makannya. Ia sedang senang, terlihat dari guratan wajah karya Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

Mata sipit namun tajam, hidung mancung, pipi _chubby_, dan bibir ranum merah tersebut membuat kaum hawa yang melihatnya langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dalam sekejap.

Dan beruntunglah seorang _yeoja _manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook. Teman sedari kecil sekaligus tetangga Yesung ini sudah mengisi hati sang _namja _tampan ini. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun setengah.

Yesung melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruang makan, tersenyum saat mengetahui sudah jam 7 malam. Ryeowook pasti sudah pulang dari kuliahnya dan sedang menuju ke apartemennya sekarang ini.

Jam 1 siang tadi tiba-tiba Yesung mengabari Ryeowook bahwa ia mengajaknya makan malam di rumah, dan langsung mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari sang kekasih.

Senyuman di wajah Yesung makin melebar. Apa yang aneh, _eoh_?

Biar kuberitahu satu hal,

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, sang _namja _tampan ini,

akan melamar sang kekasih saat makan malam nanti.

Semoga kau berhasil, Yesung.

**예욱**

Sudah setengah jam sejak kedatangan Ryeowook, itu berarti sudah setengah jam yang lalu pula mereka makan dalam diam.

Makanan di piring mereka berdua hampir habis. Hanya tinggal beberapa suap terakhir. Debaran jantung Yesung benar-benar menggila. Ia membayangkan berbagai reaksi Ryeowook begitu tau maksud dibalik acara 'makan malam' ini.

"Aku selesai! Terima kasih makanannya! Ini enak sekali, Yesung! Kau yang memasaknya?"

Yesung kembali ke dunianya begitu mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan Ryeowook sekaligus.

"Eh? Err.. Tidak.. Aku-aku memesannya." menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kini ia lakukan.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Seharusnya ia sudah tau bahwa Yesung tidak mungkin bisa memasak makanan seenak ini. Jangankan masakan enak? Masakan gosong dan pahit saja Yesung tidak akan bisa.

―karena Yesung tidak bisa memasak dan tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh benda ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan api-kompor.

Sudah tau begitu kenapa Ryeowook masih menanyakannya?

"Ini."

Yesung meletakan _cake _cokelat di depan Ryeowook, membuat manik _caramel_nya berbinar indah.

"Makanan penutup. Makanlah―" belum selesai Yesung berbicara Ryeowook sudah mengambil suapan keduanya. Ck.

Seiring dengan suapan-suapan itu, jantung Yesung kembali menggila. Oh, bahkan kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan meremas celana saking gugup, takut, gemetaran, dan sebagainya.

Entah suapan yang keberapa wajah Ryeowook berubah. Alisnya berkerut dan kunyahan semakin pelan.

Tangan kanan Ryeowook mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Mata Ryeowook membulat begitu melihat benda yang beberapa detik tadi dikunyahnya.

Sebuah cincin.

Dan Yesung? Keringat dingin yang meluncur bagaikan air terjun.

_Ayolah Kim Ryeowook! Katakan iya!_

"Jorok!"

_Akhirnya kau bilang iya__―__eh?_

"_M-mwo_?"

"Yang membuat _cake _ini jorok sekali! Apa tidak sadar menjatuhkan benda asing seperti ini ke dalamnya?! Untung aku tidak menelannya! Kalau tertelan bagaimana?!" dengan kesal Ryeowook menaruh cincin itu asal ke atas meja makan lalu memulai acaranya yang sempat tertunda―memakan _cake_.

Sedangkan Yesung? _Shock _di tempat.

"Ryeowook.. kau-kau tau kan benda apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada berat.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "cincin?"

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

Yesung menggeram pelan, "kau tidak mengerti?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

Yesung melongo di tempat. Ucapan Sungmin―sahabat Ryeowook sekaligus teman SMA Yesung―beberapa waktu lalu kini berputar di kepalanya, _"Ryeowook itu polos.. entah, bahkan aku sulit membedakan ia itu polos atau-ehem-bodoh.. dia itu tidak peka, Yesung.. maka itu kau tidak boleh bertele-tele.. katakan langsung apa yang pikirkan dan rasakan.. jika menunggu sampai Ryeowook menyadarinya sendiri kurasa akan sangat lama.."_

Yesung memijat dahinya frustasi. Seharusnya ia sadar, kekasihnya yang satu ini tingkat kepekaanya―sangat―jauh di bawah rata-rata. Dan, harusnya Yesung belajar dari masa lalu ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook kan?

Di saat _yeoja _lain tengah menangis heboh karena melihat cincin di dalam _cake _itu, Kim Ryeowook malah mengabaikan cincinnya dan melahap _cake _cokelatnya.

Yesung membuang napas berat dan panjang lalu memanggil nama sang kekasih, "Ryeowook."

Merasa dipanggil, ia mendongak lalu mengerjapkan matanya sebagai pengganti 'ada-apa-Yesung?'.

Yesung mengambil cincin yang tergolek pasrah di meja makan. Lalu sang _namja _berlutut di depan Ryeowook. Seperti yang dilakukan aktor di drama yang tak sengaja ia tonton kemarin.

"Seharusnya aku ingat bahwa kau tidak peka, seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak kau mengerti, seharusnya aku langsung mengatakan langsung kepadamu."

Wajah Ryeowook yang semakin bingung membuat Yesung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Perasaan kesal karena sifat Ryeowook yang polos dan tidak pekaan menguap tiba-tiba. Digantikan dengan perasaan bahagia karena Ryeowook ada di sisinya sekarang.

"_Will you marry me, _Kim Ryeowook?"

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Garpu yang ia gunakan untuk mencomot _cake _jatuh dan mengenai kaki kiri Yesung.

Manik _caramel _itu langsung meneteskan air mata. Lalu Ryeowook mengangguk cepat dan mantap.

"_Ne-ne_, Yesung! A-aku mau!"

Yesung tersenyum makin lebar. Menutupi kelegaan yang luas biasa dalam dadanya.

Seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari tadi, bukan melakukan hal bodoh yang Ryeowook sendiri tak mengerti artinya.

Ya, memiliki kekasih polos dan tidak pekaan memang menjadi tantangan tersendiri, kan, Kim Jongwoon?

**END**

LALALALALALAAAAAA~

Judul sama isi ga sesuai -_- biarin deh, yang penting FFnya kelar! XD

Sequel yang aneh ._. biarin deh, authornya juga aneh kok XD

Moga-moga ga mengecewakan! :3

Dan, setelah ff ini saya akan mem-_publish _ff terakhir saya di sini ^^~ setelah itu saya dipastikan '_out_' dari ffn :3

Terima kasih untuk semuanya! buat _readers _yang udah _review_, _fav, _maupun _silent readers!_

_Gomawo!_

_Sign,_

예성의토끼 ㅅㅁㅅ


End file.
